1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fast action word game. Various types of word games are known in the prior art. These types of games are generally slow-paced and can become long and monotonous affairs. The present invention combines the elements of a word game with the random chance aspects of a spinning wheel to provide a very fast paced, exciting game. The game of the present invention may be distinguished from the various types of conventional games by the fast pace, and by the fact that one game may be completed in a relatively short time period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of game devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a game device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,278, which issued to W. Conley on Nov. 25, 1969. This device utilizes a playing board having horizontal rows of numbers and letters. The letters are arranged according to their relative frequency of appearance. The playing board also provides a plurality of horizontal lanes to receive cubical playing pieces. The playing pieces are imprinted with various numbers and letters. The playing of the game involves the spelling of various words determined by a random selection of a letter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,336, which issued to J. Krause on Sept. 20, 1971, discloses a word association game which includes an indicator board having a series of alphabet letters and a series of numerals peripherally spaced thereon, with a rotatable pointer associated therewith to be spun to indicate a number and a letter, to aid in starting the game, and to be spun to indicate a numeral to aid in continuing the game. Lettered playing pieces, each having a first letter on two opposed faces, and an index letter on each of the two opposed faces differing only in size from the letter on the opposite face, are provided to enable the building of words as indicated by the chance selected letter and number for the starting play and by chance selected letter and number to form subsequent words. U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,347, which issued to L. Kreischer on Oct. 25, 1977, discloses a game board with a series of spaced letters of the alphabet forming a continuous path along which game pieces are moved. Letter tiles, determined by the letter spaces to which game pieces are moved, are purchased. Words from such letters are placed on a player's own wood board, which has a limited number of horizontal and vertical spaces. There are four groups of letters, each valued in accordance with the difficulty of forming words therewith, and play money is awarded to players for the total of words formed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,773, which issued to N. Coefield on Aug. 15, 1978, discloses a crossword puzzle game which utilizes a typical crossword puzzle board and a timer. The contestants take turns filling in the crossword puzzle, each contestant using a different one of the writing instruments and the lengths of their turns being measured by the timer. Values are assigned to each square in a crossword puzzle, and the winner of the game is determined at the end of play by adding up the values assigned to each square filled in correctly in each color. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,389, which issued to B. Dumont on July 27, 1982, discloses a word finding and guessing game. The game utilizes a hinged case having lanes formed for the reception of various numbered and lettered game tiles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,758, which issued to J. Cole on Apr. 9, 1985, discloses a cryptographic game apparatus including an encrypting box with a plurality of alphabetically labeled compartments, a plurality of alphabetically labeled members for random insertion within the compartments, a first pad of sheets containing messages to be encrypted, and a second pad of sheets employed by players to decipher the encrypted message.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provides a game with a motorized spinning wheel in conjunction with a score sheet imprinted with various categories to be completed in accordance with the spin of the wheel. Further, none of the aforesaid game devices provides a fast paced word game which allows players to make use of their general knowledge, as well as their quick reflexes. Additionally, none of the previously described games makes use of a motorized spinning wheel which may be independently actuated by a number of switches provided for each player. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of game devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such game devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.